101 Cat OneShots
by Cakethief
Summary: 101 Cat OneShots! They can funny, serious, romantic, or just plain random! They can be long or short! Includes almost all couples at some point. UPDATED DAILY.
1. Misunderstandings

**Misunderstandings**

Cat sat quietly in Sikowitz's class, listening to a lecture about coconuts. It was boring, even though Sikowitz was never boring. He would often ask questions to the class, but no one would answer, which made him a bit annoyed. Cat started drifting off into a daydream about pink unicorns.

"And so, when the coconut falls, it what?" Sikowitz asked the class, waiting for a response. "No one will answer? Cat!" Cat let out a tiny squeal, her daydream being interrupted.

"What?" Cat asked.

"Really Cat? You didn't hear his question?" Jade groaned, tipping her head back.

"It's not my fault! He was being booooring," Cat yelled back.

"Cat, just answer the question," Tori said, brushing her hand through her hair frustratingly.

"Why do I have to?" Cat cried, whipping her head around to look at the rest of the class. She turned to Andre. "Why?"

"Come on Lil' Red, just answer it already. I'm gonna be late for music class if you don't answer it," Andre replied.

"What does that mean?" Cat screamed, her little high voice echoing through the room. Sikowitz twitched and dropped his coconut. He scrambled to pick it back up. The class had stopped with their conversation just to watch him. Then Beck turned to Cat.

"He already explained it to you a long time ago," Beck sighed.

"You're little and you have red hair. Lil' Red," Andre smiled. Cat was still confused.

"What do you mean little?" She squeaked.

"Um… It means that you're cute?" Andre improvised.

"You think I'm cute? Does that mean that you like me?" Cat giggled, twirling a strand of hair through her fingers.

"No, I don't like you," Andre said with a heavy sigh.

"You don't like me? Why not?" Cat whimpered, starting to cry. "I thought we were friends!"

"Cat," Tori started, but Cat cut her off.

"No Tori! You don't like me either!"

"Yes Cat, we all hate you," Sikowitz said. Cat looked up at him sadly and she started crying harder.

"R-r-really?"

"Nope!" He yelled, spinning around. "Why can't you see that this is… **Acting!**"

* * *

Ah, hello readers! I decided to try a new topic for a bit. I have been watching Victorious recently and have decided that Cat and Beck are my favorites. So, I decided to make a story called 101 Cat Oneshots! :)


	2. The Bunny

**The Bunny**

Giggles echoed throughout the hallways of Hollywood Arts. A certain group of five teenagers searched for the source of the high pitched laughter. They passed by the janitor's closet, where the laughter was loudest.

"Hey guys, I think it's coming from the closet," Beck told the rest of the group. He clicked open the door and saw a flow of red hair.

"Cat?" Tori said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Come over here! Meet Cupcake. He makes funny noises," Cat smiled, turning around and facing the rest of the group. In her arms was a light brown bunny with a bulging white fluff ball tail. Cat poked it tail and it squeaked.

"You have a rabbit?" Andre asked.

"It's a bunny, not a rabbit," Cat replied, poking the bunny again.

"Where did you even get that thing?" Jade groaned. Cat let out a high pitched giggle that made her wince.

"Last night, my brother got the hose stuck on his ankle and he started running around. He sprayed Cupcake with the water and Cupcake came to the back door. I picked him up and got to keep him," Cat smiled, poking the bunny again.

"Shouldn't you put it back in the wild?" Robbie said, scratching his head.

"Yeah Cat, you should put Cupcake back in your yard," Tori agreed. She reached for the bunny, but Cat turned around.

"No! Leave Cupcake alone!" Cat yelled. She poked the bunny again, but this time, he reached his head back and bit Cat's finger. It jumped from her arms and sprinted trough the door. Tears started streaming from Cat's eyes. "Cupcake! Come back!" Beck patted her shoulder.

"It's okay Cat," Beck said, trying to comfort her.

"That poor bunny had to be with Cat that long? That's just sad," Rex said.

"Rex!" Robbie yelled, glaring at Rex.

"Cupcake! No!" Cat cried. She fell to her knees and put her hands on her face.

"Cat..." Tori quietly said.

"Hey Cat, let's go get some frozen yogurt," Andre said with a big smile, grabbing Cat's shoulders. Cat stood up and wiped her tears away.

"Frozen Yogurt!"


	3. The Cupcakes

**The Cupcakes**

There was a small table set up next to Lunch Truck. Cat sat behind it with a smile. There were all flavors of cupcakes. Tori stepped up to the stand.

"Cat, what are you doing?"

"I'm selling cupcakes for a dollar! Want one, Tori?" Cat smiled, handing her a chocolate cupcake.

"Sure, I'll take one," Tori replied, accepting the cupcake and setting a dollar on the table. She took a bite of it. "Mmm. These are good. Hey, are they supposed to have cream in them?"

"Nope."

"Okay th- What? Then what is this?" Tori exclaimed, an odd expression spanning her face.

"I don't know. My brother made them a few weeks ago," Cat said as Tori finished the cupcake. Her eyes widened and she tried to spit out the cupcake, but only a few crumbs came out.

"Cat! You're brother made them?"

"Yep."

"Then they might be filled with dish soap or something!"

"It's not my fault if it is!"

.~.~.~.

Cat watched as people walked by. Tori had run off, which made Cat sad. A few tears streamed down her face. Then, Robbie and Rex came to the stand. A smile came onto her face.

"Hi Robbie!" She yelled.

"Hey Cat, what's going on?" Robbie asked.

"Can't you see what she's doing?" Rex sneered.

"I'm selling cupcakes," Cat said.

"Oh, maybe you can get some for those Northridge girls," Robbie told Rex.

"Nah, I don't wanna spend that much on them," Rex replied. His arms crossed.

"They're only a dollar each," Robbie responded.

"Nah."

"Fine, I'll buy some. Two cupcakes... Umm I'll take a vanilla and Rex will take a-"

"Double Chocolate!" Rex interrupted. Cat giggled and handed them the cupcakes. She took the two dollars and stuffed it in her pocket. Robbie devoured it in a second, then shoved the other one in Rex's mouth... Or shall we say on his face. "Wipe me off."

"Fine," Robbie sighed, picking up a napkin and wiping off his face. "Hey Cat, those were good. Well, I'll see you around."

.~.~.~.

"Hey Cat," A voice came from behind her. Cat turned around and saw a dancing Trina.

"Oh hi Trina," Cat squeaked, "Want a cupcake?"

"Oh, yes!" Trina said, running over and grabbing a vanilla one. "Mmm... The cream in this is the best." She then ran away.

"Wait!" Cat yelled. "My dollar..."

.~.~.~.

Andre walked up to the stand next, a soda in one hand and a backpack in the other. He had a scratch on his face and his eye was little puffy.

"Hey Lil' Red," He said, putting the backpack down.

"What does that mean?" Cat asked angrily.

"I told you at least three times before!" Andre replied.

"Oh yeah," Cat smiled, starting to twirl a strand of hair around her fingers, "Want a cupcake?"

"Sure, why not. It should brighten my day," Andre said, grabbing a chocolate cupcake. He stuffed it into his mouth. "Not bad. This did brighten my day."

"Why was your day bad?"

"This mornin' I fell down the stairs and crashed into a coffee table."

"Oh, the coffee must've hurt!"

"There was no coffee..."

"But then why did you call it a coffee table?"

"It's what the table is called, ya know. People usually put newspapers and stuff on it."

"Then why is it called a coffee table?"

"Oh, never mind. I need to go get my burrito."

.~.~.~.  
Beck and Jade sat at a lunch table. Beck looked over and saw Cat sitting over at her cupcake stand.

"Hey Jade, let's go see what Cat is up to," Beck said, standing up.

"Beck, do we have to go see what Cat is doing?" Jade groaned.

"Yes, now come on."

They walked over to the cupcake stand. Cat was turned around, playing with a shoe. He tapped on the table and she quickly turned around, giggling.

"Hiya Beck! Hiya Jade!" She yelled.

"Hey Cat, what's up?" Beck asked, looking over the cupcakes.

"I'm selling cupcakes!" Cat yelled, throwing out her arms.

"Hmm. I'll take one. How about you Jade?"

"Sure, I'll try one," Jade said. Cat handed them cupcakes. Beck took a bit and immediately spit it out.

"What's this cream in here?" Beck asked. "It tastes like soap."

"Cat, who made these?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow and setting her cupcake down.

"Oh, a few weeks ago, my brother made cupcakes to throw at my neighbor's house. But he forgot to throw them, so he gave them to me. I kept them in my closet until now when I had the idea to sell them," Cat replied happily.

"Cat, these are expired! The cream is probably some mold from your closet! People are going to get sick!" Jade yelled. Tears rolled out of Cat's eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" She cried. All the people in lunch stared at them.

"Cat, how many people bought these?" Beck asked calmly.

"Umm... well there was Tori and Andre and Trina and Robbie and Rex and... I think that's it..." Cat sniffed.

"Ah great, they're all going to be sick..."

.~.~.~.

Cat sat in Sikowitz class by Jade and Beck. They were the only three there in class.

"So... Beck and Tori, come on stage for an acting exercise!" Sikowitz yelled as he twisted around. Beck walked onto the stage. "Tori?"

"Didn't you notice that most of the class is gone?" Jade asked.

"Oh, they are? Hmm... So what to do..."


	4. Showing Off?

**Showing Off?**

A group of five teenagers sat at their lunch table, chattering to each other, when one burst out into song.

"Oh, cause it is some broken glass and you can't eat broken glass because it issssss… Some broken glass!" Robbie sang, strumming on his guitar. The group turned and stared at him, Jade with a glare that could kill.

"Robbie, why do you always sing about broken glass?" Tori asked.

"Well-"

"Because it's stupid, and he is stupid," Jade snarled.

"She got that right," Rex laughed.

"Hey guys, what'cha doing?" Cat asked, sitting down with a burrito.

"Well, Robbie was singing about broken glass…" Andre sighed.

"And now Andre should sing about frogs!" Cat laughed. Andre shrugged and burst out into song.

"Whoa-oh-oh… Frogs, oh baby, that frog… It always seems to turn me wro-o-ong. I can never never seem to get it right… Cause baby, that fro-oo-go, always proves me wrooong," Andre sand with a smile.

"That was even stupider!" Jade yelled.

"Jade, it wasn't that bad," Beck said, glancing at Jade.

"I liked it," Cat smiled, "Now Tori! You show off something!"

"Like what?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you yodel?" Andre suggested, taking a bit of a hamburger. He immediately spit it out. "Fly!"

"Umm… I don't want to do anything… How about Beck shows you how strong he is?"

"You're not strong," Jade remarked.

"Oh, well that's nice. I could lift you up if I wanted," Beck bragged.

"No way you're lifting me up. Lift up Cat," Jade said, crossing her arms with a hmph.

"Yay!" Cat squeaked. Beck grabbed Cat and lifted her up to his shoulders and put her on top of the table. "That was fun! Now lift up Tori!"

"N-no! Beck, put me down this instant!" Tori screamed as Beck started to lift her up. One of his hands slipped and she fell. She landed on her feet, on the bench, slipped again, and fell right into Beck. Or shall we say right into his face. Or maybe his lips?

"TORI!" Jade screamed, ripping Tori off Beck, who was now on the ground. She pulled on her hair, and Tori pulled right back. They scratched each other and got in a huge girl fight.

"Are they going to be okay?" Cat asked innocently.

"Yeah, just give them time," Andre said, giving Beck a hand.

"Oh, guys! Guess what?"

"What?" Robbie replied.

"I'm strong too! Look what-"

"GET OFF ME!" Tori screamed from the ground, only a few feet away.

"NOT UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!" Jade snarled, starting to twist Tori's arms. The boys shrugged and Cat continued.

"Look what I can do!" Cat giggled as she pulled a banana from her pocket and smashed it upon her forehead. Yellow goo flew everywhere, mostly into Beck's hair. The boys just shrugged again. Beck helped Cat down, none of his hands slipping, but a tiny push from Andre to Cat made just the tiniest lip contact between Beck and her.

* * *

I am very sorry that this was not updated sooner. It was still updated though! :) I was camping today and just got internet... The same may happen tomorrow... I am very sorry for the lateness of my update(s).


	5. Annoying Jade

**Annoying Jade**

A small redheaded girl stood in the hallway of Hollywood Arts. She was talking to a handsome Canadian. The Canadian's girlfriend stepped up behind the redhead and whispered into her ear: "Get away from my boyfriend. NOW!" The redhead jumped to the side in shock as the girlfriend went into a kiss with the Canadian.

"Jade, that scared me!" Cat yelled.

"So what?" Jade growled.

"It wasn't that nice," Beck implied. Jade shot him a glare.

"Oh, and why are you defending her?" Jade snarled, taking a step towards Beck.

"Because, we were just talking. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

**.~.~.~.**

Cat sat in front of Jade in Sikowitz's class. Jade had her feet up and was winding them through Cat's hair. She 'accidentally' kicked Cat once.

"Jade, stop kicking me," Cat said, turning around and shoving Jade's feet off. Jade stared at Cat.

"I can do what I want," Jade grunted, crossing her arms and putting her feet up in Cat's face. Cat let out a tiny squeak.

"Jade, stop it," Robbie said. Jade took off a shoe and chucked it at Robbie, but it hit Rex.

"Ow!" Rex yelled.

"Rex, are you okay?" Robbie hesitated, rubbing Rex's head.

"Get off me man!" Rex yelled back. The rest of the group shrugged and went back to Cat's problem.

"Jade, just get your feet out of her hair," Tori sighed. Jade took her other shoe off and threw it at Tori, hitting her arm. "Ow!"

"Stop it. Just stop," Beck said.

"Fine," Jade grunted, putting her feet down.

"Thanks Beck," Cat smiled, turning back to Sikowitz. But he was gone...

**.~.~.~.**

"Teehee," Cat giggled at lunch, holding a piece of pizza above her head. It was Jade's pizza.

"You're lucky that Jade's taking a wiz," Trina said as she sat down.

"Trina, can't you sit somewhere else?" Tori asked.

"No I can't," Trina sighed, taking a bite of her burrito.

"Why not?"

"Don't ask."

"Hey guys, Jade's pizza is flying!" Cat squealed as she threw the pizza. It hit Sinjin in the face. At that moment, Jade walked back. She sat down and reached down for her pizza, which wasn't there.

"Where's my pizza?" Jade said in a completely normal voice.

"Umm... I threw it at Sinjin..." Cat mumbled. Jade slammed her fist on the table and grabbed Cat's shirt collar. Cat started to hold her breath. And that's when it came. The unexpected yet expected punch came.

"That was for everything! Everything!" Jade yelled, releasing Cat's shirt collar. Cat stood there for a moment before running off, crying the whole way.

"Jade!" Tori yelled.

"Jade, why'd you do that?" Andre asked angrily.

"Oh, you showed her!" Rex laughed.

"Rex!" Robbie yelled at Rex.

"Go apologize. Now," Beck demanded.

"Why? Why do you all team up on me? She was the one who was being so awful! She's always so happy and has so many friends!" Jade yelled back at the group, her voice starting to change, becoming spongier.

"I didn't team up on you," Trina said, taking a bite of her French fries.

"I don't care about you!" Jade screamed before running after Cat. "Cat! Cat, come back!"

**.~.~.~.**

Cat sat in the Janitor's closet, crying her eyes out. She had a big red bump on her cheek. Jade opened the door and walked in.

"Cat, I'm s-sorry..."


	6. Bullies

**Bullies**

Something was wrong today. There were three new girls in the hallways, surrounding Cat's locker. Cat walked up to one of them and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, her blonde hair slapping Cat in the face.

"Umm... Can I get through? I need to get my purse," Cat smiled. The girl pushed her.

"Nope. Kat, Dana, and I were talking. Go somewhere else," The brunette girl said.

"Yeah, go somewhere else!" The orange haired one said. The blonde turned around.

"Shut up," She said before turning back to Cat. "Go somewhere else."

"I just said that..." The ginger murmured.

"Excuse me, but that's my locker!" Cat yelled.

"Yeah, but we're not gonna let you through. Right Kat?" The blonde sneered.

"Right Rachel!" Kat, the brunette, replied.

"Right what?" Cat asked at the same time.

"Wait... Is your name Kat?" Rachel asked. Cat nodded. Kat laughed.

"Ha... Ha... Haha..." Dana mumbled from the back.

"Yeah, I'm Cat," Cat giggled.

"How about you join our group?" Rachel asked.

"Sure!" Cat smiled.

.~.~.~.

Cat sat down with her new friends at a lunch table. York came by and sat down next to her.

"Hey Cat, who are these guys?" Tori asked happily.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Rachel asked snottily.

"I'm Tori, Cat's friend."

"You're not my friend!" Kat yelled.

"I was talking about Cat, not- What's your name?"

"Leave," Rachel demanded.

"I'm not gonna leave."

"Get out!" Rachel yelled again. Tori stood up and left, stomping the whole way. Jade and Beck walked up to the table.

"Umm, Cat? Why did Tori run away?" Beck asked.

"Oh, who are you?" Kat asked suggestively. Jade glared at her.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Jade yelled at the girls.

"Why would a cute guy like him even want to date a girl as disgusting as you?" Rachel snobbed.

"Oh, like you aren't disgusting!" Jade responded.

"You're right, we aren't disgusting. We're more beautiful than you are or will ever be," Rachel smirked.

"Yeah! We are!" Cat yelled at Jade with a smile. Jade stormed off.

"Good job Cat!" Rachel complimented.

"Thanks," Both of them said. They burst out into laughter. Beck stepped up behind Cat and whispered in her ear.

"Good job Cat," He said sarcastically before walking off, going in the direction that Jade went. Cat bit her lip and ran after Beck.

.~.~.~.

"Jade, they were just being jerks," A voice came from the Janitor's closet. Cat put her ear up to the door.

"I don't care about those stupid girls, *sniff. I don't care about anything that they said," Jade replied, her voice going spongey.

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?" Beck asked right when the door clicked open and Cat walked in.

"Its my fault, I know... I hurt your feelings Jade..." Cat sniffed. Jade glared up at her.

"I don't have feelings," Jade replied.

"Jade, I'm really sorry," Cat said, "I never thought that you were ugly."

"I never cared. I'm just in here to smell the fragrance of cleaning supplies," Jade frowned. Cat sniffed.

"It does smell good!" Cat giggled. Beck raised an eyebrow and put a arm around Jade's shoulder.

* * *

I'm very sorry for not updating yesterday, or updating 2 today. I will put up 2 chapters tomorrow, I promise. Yesterday was not a good day... But, I **promise **to update 2 tomorrow. :)


	7. The Zoo

**The Zoo**

A small redheaded girl ran through the masses of animals, smiling a giggling. She stopped, grabbing onto a railing, and looked down into a pit to see two lions playing. A curly haired boy followed her, trying to catch up.

"Cat, wait for me!" Robbie panted, catching up to Cat. He put his hands on his knees and shook his head.

"Sorry Robbie!" Cat smiled. She pointed at the lions. "Look! Aren't they pretty?"

Robbie pushed himself up and grabbed onto the railing. He looked into the pit. "Yeah, I guess they are."

"Hey Robbie," Cat yelled, starting to run off again, but this time towards a popcorn machine, "Let's get popcorn!"

"Cat, wait up!" Robbie yelled, starting to run after her again. They reached the popcorn machine, and Robbie was already out of breath.

"One big popcorn," Cat said. She reached into Robbie's back pocket and pulled out his wallet, making Robbie shiver. She handed a five dollar bill to the man behind the stand. "Yay! Popcorn!"

"Cat, I needed that money," Robbie groaned. Cat frowned.

"I'm sorry Robbie. Hey look! Monkeys!" Cat yelled, running towards the monkeys. Robbie walked behind her, not even wanting to run. They stopped at the cage where two snow monkeys were hanging.

"Ow! The monkey just bit me!" Robbie screamed, pulling his hand back from the cage. The monkey hissed at him and jumped away. Cat was awaiting a snotty response from Rex, but it never came.

"Hey Robbie, where's Rex?" Cat asked curiously.

"He's at home. I kinda... Umm... Wanted to spend some time alone with you," Robbie replied, sucking on his finger.

"That's sweet," Cat smiled, "I'm glad we're friends." Robbie's head dropped in defeat. Oh, you jus t got friendzoned, Rex's voice echoed in Robbie's head. "Look, it's a Giraffe!"

By the time Robbie looked up again, Cat was already half way across the zoo at the giraffe exhibit. He ran after her again. "Cat!"

"Robbie! Look! He has a blue tongue!" Cat laughed as the giraffe licked some popcorn out of her hand. The giraffe finished the popcorn and moved its head up, starting to munch on Cat's hair. "No! Stop it!"

"Cat, try running!" Robbie screamed from a few get away. Cat tried to run, but the giraffe just pulled harder. Cat let out a painful scream. "Uhhhhhh... I'll save you!" Robbie yelled, running towards her. He tripped and fell into Cat, right when the giraffe let go, and ended up on top of her in a full out kiss.


	8. Gaga over Cat

**Gaga over Cat**

Cat sat at the lunch table, eating a Caesar salad. A piece of lettuce fell off of her fork and onto Jade's leg. It was all full of ranch. Jade peeled it off of her pants. There was a giant white spot on her brand new black pants.

"Cat, I'm gonna kill you!" Jade yelled.

"Jade, stop it," Robbie murmured.

"Oooooh," Rex laughed.

"Why should I? These pants are brand new! Would you rather get the beating?" Jade growled. Robbie stayed silent. "Alright then." Jade smirked. "Now, back to-" A fist hit her in the face and the next second, Robbie was gone.

"Teehee," Cat giggled under her breath.

"WHERE'S ROBBIE?!" She screamed. She sprinted out of the lunch area in ye direction that Robbie had gone.

"Umm, Cat?" Tori asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Robbie being so defensive of you lately? He would never act like that for anyone," Beck said, taking a bit of his burrito. He glanced over at Tori. "Don't eat that Tori. Jade stepped on it."

"Oh, gross!" Tori screamed, spitting out the hamburger.

"Anyway, back to my question. Why is-"

"What question?" Cat asked with a smile.

"I asked why is Robbie defending you?" Beck sighed.

"Oh, I don't know," Cat smiled.

"Did anything happen when you guys went to the zoo?" Andre asked.

"Yeah! The zoo was fun. We got popcorn, Robbie was bitten by a monkey, I was attacked by a giraffe, and Robbie kissed me."

"That's it," Beck said, "Because he kissed you, he thinks that he's dating you."

"What? No, we're just friends!" Cat laughed.

"Friendzoned," Andre mumbled.

.~.~.~.

Cat was at her locker. She was looking at a picture of a chocolate cupcake when something tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Robbie.

"Hey Cat, would you maybe want to go to a movie sometime?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie, I'm not your girlfriend," Cat sighed.

"What? Yes you-"

"ROBBIE! GET BACK HERE!" Jade screamed, running at Robbie. Robbie shrieked and ran.

.~.~.~.

"Cat, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Nozu with me tomorrow night?" Robbie asked before Sikowitz's class started.

"I'm not your girlfriend! I'm just you friend!" Cat yelled.

"But Cat, that kiss was real. Wasn't it?" Robbie pleaded.

"No!"

"ROBBIE!" Jade's yell echoed down the hall. She turned the corner and ran at Robbie again. Robbie jumped into the classroom and slammed the door shut. Jade ran into Cat and they crashed into the wall. Cat fell to the floor unconscious while Jade was perfectly fine.


End file.
